Akagi's Love
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: This is a horror story. Imagine a pretty girl refused Rukawa's attentions for she fell in love with the Gorilla Captain of Shohoku Basketball Team. Waht's more to it the whole story is pretty nutty. She didn't get Rukawa for Rukawa is mine! Hahahah!
1. Part 1

Anzai Kasumi is a typical 15-year-old except for her independence and maturity that is beyond her years. After her parents' death she was sent to her grandparents Anzai Mitsuyoshi and his wife but his wife, Mrs. Anzai is busy with her charity services that it was usually Coach Anzai who looked out for her.

After settling down with her grandfather Anzai. He sent her to study in Shohoku High School where his High School team is based. She was also arranged to be the team's Assistant Manager, she would also be setting up the team's progress and practice reports with the Team Captain and also be a First Aide. Since she would be coming home late every week nights so the Team Captain and would be sent to his house every night by her driver. Her grandfather contacted the Team Captain about his arrangements.

It was the first day of her classes. While other students settled down she is still struggling to get along with everyone. She seemed to be catching a lot of male's attention everywhere she goes. But as for that moment she was alone and Akagi Haruko noticed it. "Hi! My name is Haruko. I'm a first year. You must be a new student here. What's your name?" Kasumi smiled. "My name is Kasumi. I'm a first year."

For the rest of the morning before their class Haruko and Kasumi were together as Haruko's bestfriend is absent. But after the bell of class ringed they have to part their ways. During lunch break Kasumi headed for the cafeteria but as she headed there two tall guys were arguing about her Sports interests. "My name is Aouta. I am the Team Captain of the Judo Club. With a body like yours which as we see is really trimmed and fit. My friend here Akagi and I are arguing what sports are you into?" The guy named Aouta who looks like a giant with a body that is not well proportioned as he was pretty tall but with his long torso and quiet average legs. He motioned to the mean looking guy who looks like a gorilla and seemed to be an ogre with his height which is around 6 feet 4 inches sort.

Kasumi looked at him and said. "I enjoy other sports but I am deeply into Basketball." The mean looking gorilla beside Aouta grinned and said. "What did I say. I told you that for a girl who have the trimmed body, good height and long legs she can only be a Basketball player. Besides girls who are into Judo got short legs just like guys like you" Aouta was blowing off steam because of his anger.

Akagi led Kasumi to the Cafeteria. "He is not my friend." Akagi said to Kasumi. "But as I expected you were into Basketball. Let me treat you to lunch. You just made my day." "My name is Kasumi. Thank you for treating me to lunch on my first day here." She told him about her Junior High School Basketball Team and how she used to be the Team Captain. She used to playing all the positions and backing up for her team. She told him about how her grandfather on her father's side taught her to play Basketball. She told him also about her parent's death and how she came to live and study in the place. Akagi told her about himself which by the way of his telling made Kasumi thinking that he is a male chauvinist.

Kasumi having been raised by liberated parents she really grew to hate male chauvinist and a person who thinks that they are either higher or lower than other is people are. Akagi was about to start to mentioned something about being the Team Captain for the Basketball Team of the School but he soon saw that Kasumi was already losing her interest in their conversation so he kept his mouth shut.

The class bell rang and she bid him farewell and said that they would soon meet again and they both headed for their class. Akagi escorted her to her classroom and as he made his way to his classroom he found himself thinking about her but he brushed it off as the teacher started lecturing about their lesson.

After class in the Basketball practice, Coach Anzai said a few days ago that they should have a friendly match against each other from lower to upper class men. As it was Monday and Coach Anzai plans on introducing their new Assistant Manager. 


	2. Part 2

As Coach Anzai came in the gym Akagi had the Basketball Team lined up and greet the Coach but as he bowed down to greet their Coach he noticed Kasumi behind Coach Anzai.

"Akagi, this is my granddaughter, Anzai Kasumi. Even though you have a practice today your progress report would start on Monday as I told you." He said motioning to Kasumi. Akagi blushed seeing the girl he have a crush on and realizing that he will be spending a lot of time with her. Akagi turned to the team and said. "She would be our Team's Assistant Manager." Kasumi smiled at everyone and greeted. "Hi, My name is Anzai Kasumi. I'm a first year student on section one. I hope we can work well together." T

he team started their warm up and the beginner player Sakuragi Hanamichi, as he was introduced to Kasumi, made the mistake of getting off the pace. Akagi planted his fist on Sakuragi's head. This only increased Kasumi's sight of Akagi as a chauvinist. She was seated beside Coach Anzai. Haruko was asked to sit beside them but Haruko wanted to get a better view of the game had positioned herself on a corner of the gym near to the game. Kasumi was really bothered by the shouting girls who were shouting Rukawa's name as they are bothering the practice so she asked Sakuragi to close the gym's door. Rukawa for the while heard his own heart beating fast because of Kasumi as she was probably the prettiest girl who have the most beautiful voice he ever heard all his life. She also seemed to be really nice.

As Kogure was about to lay-up the ball on the hoop, Rukawa defended the net and got the ball he passed it on to his teammate. But to his mistake Akagi got the ball but as Rukawa caught a glimpse of Kasumi looking at him, Akagi threw the ball to Rukawa even though he is an opponent but only to make a point saying that he is not paying attention to the game. The ball hit Rukawa's face hard that he was soon on the floor while the ball bounced back to Akagi's grasp. As Akagi executed a slam-dunk (better known if he executed it as Gorilla Dunk) then took a shot and then grabbed the ball as it fell on the ground and threw it at Rukawa's face.

"Rukawa, attention to the game." Akagi said. The hit of the ball was so strong that for that while Rukawa landed on the floor. All inside the gym except Haruko and Coach Anzai was laughing at Rukawa. Even Kasumi was laughing hard. This made Akagi pleased with his accomplishment of throwing the ball at Rukawa. But then Coach Anzai motioned Kasumi to stop the game so that Rukawa can get out of the game and be replaced by Sakuragi for the time being as he might get more injured.

As Coach Anzai motioned this Kasumi led Rukawa out of the game and made him sit at her side. She took out her first aid kit and got an ice out of her jug, placed it on an ice pack and put it on Rukawa's head. Rukawa was blushing furiously because Kasumi was the one who was nursing him. While Kogure was watching the Team Captain's anger which he thought came from the fact that Rukawa wasn't paying attention to the game.

Kasumi then led Rukawa to a bleacher so that he can lie down as she massage his head. They were on the far side of the gym from the game. Haruko was getting a little jealous but she thinks that Kasumi is not danger as she thinks Kasumi is rather boyish for a girl. Then as Kasumi finished massaging Rukawa's head she told him to change his clothes as he was really sweaty. But Rukawa said. "I want to watch the end of the game." Kasumi insisted. "But you need to change your clothes and take a shower."

But Rukawa grinned and just said. "Will you do anything to have me change my clothes and take a shower?" Kasumi said. "Yes, as you are one of the team's best players and I won't have you getting sick or something." Akagi was taking out his jealousy and anger on the game by putting the lower classmen to their worst game and since Rukawa is not in the game the lower classmen were at the losing end. Sakuragi with his arrogance and lack of cooperation was making it worst for the lower classmen but other classmen wouldn't comment about it as Sakuragi was really known as a strong person who gets his ways by brawl. 


	3. Part 3

This is also about him being the tallest first year student. Rukawa wanted to return to the game but he knows Coach Anzai was firm in his decision of letting him rest. The rest of the team of the lower classmen was frustrated they got defeated.  
  
Rukawa again turned to Kasumi with his eyes twinkling as this would be his first ever advancement towards a girl and she was his first crush as he never found any girl as soothing as she is, he said. " I would change my clothes and take a shower if you would go out with me 9:00 p.m. tonight and eat over at Mc Donald's as my treat. We would meet at park near the school. With no chaperone or what so ever. Deal?" Kasumi smiled and Rukawa didn't expect her to accept her proposal and so Kasumi smiled and said. "Of course, that's a simple thing to do. My grandfather would allow me, as he is not strict. So Rukawa went to take a shower and change his clothes as Kasumi asked her grandfather about going on a date with Rukawa. He agreed and put a time limit at 1:00 am since it was a Friday and she was only 15 years old. After the game with the score 10-6 favoring Akagi and the upper classmen. Rukawa was talking with Kasumi and asking her. "So would it be 9:00 tonight?" Kasumi smiled and said "Of course Rukawa 9:00 tonight. Be there at the park just near here. Ok!" Rukawa grinned and Kasumi started to laugh at his smile and said, "You are such a funny guy!" This had Rukawa blushing at this compliment. Then he smiled cheekily still not believing his luck. Kasumi looked at Rukawa again and said, "Not too fast Rukawa, I think I need your phone number first as you might escape from the deal." Rukawa laughed and wrote his phone number on the paper Kasumi handed to him and then said, "I won't back out from you. Unless you really eat a lot." Rukawa laughed as Kasumi shook her head. "Okay Kasumi see you later!" Kasumi smiled as she walked out of the room and just waved as her grandfather to get acquainted with Ayako was calling her. Akagi heard about a part of their conversation and said, "I haven't heard about a Basketball practice tonight." Rukawa just replied. "Kasumi is going out on a date with me tonight." He walked out of the building and started to go home as he have to prepare for his first date with a girl, not just any girl but a girl he thinks he is in love with, Kasumi. Now he really believes in love at first sight. He felt like he is on cloud 9. Akagi started to feel jealous. He knows he never felt this way for a girl before as he headed to shower his teammate, Vice Captain and bestfriend Kogure Kiminobu asked him. "What's wrong Captain?" He just stared at Kogure with his "Gorilla Stare" as people around him called it and that sent Kogure quiet for he knows that Akagi is really mad. He still haven't put two and two together to know that Akagi is in love with Kasumi and jealous of Rukawa.  
  
Ayako (The Team Manager) and Kasumi for the while was getting acquainted and Ayako were telling Kasumi about the team's routine. Ayako said to Kasumi, "I am so happy to have you around here as a medic and a progress reporter as I know I am not a good medic and a progress reporter. Coach Anzai wants this team to win even though he is quiet about it." Kasumi nodded her head in agreement. Kasumi went out of the building and had Haruko with her as Coach Anzai said that her driver would send the two siblings' home after her, as Coach Anzai's house is nearer by route. So they waited for Akagi. As Akagi walked out of the gym he found Coach Anzai waiting in his car (since Kasumi have her own car and Coach Anzai is going to his Rotary Club). Coach Anzai motioned for him and Akagi bowed down to Anzai Sensei and walked towards him. "Akagi, that was a great play. Your level is really of that of a national team member. Sakuragi got a good potential if only someone would put it on and make him more disciplined and made him know that the other team members are important too and not only his skills. Rukawa is really an asset to the team. Your other players really lack the enthusiasm that you are showing. With just a half of your enthusiasm of the game for the other members of the team they would be better players." Akagi just became quiet. 


	4. Part 4

"Also Akagi", the Coach continues, "I really would appriciate it if you would go and ride on my granddaughter's car every weekdays as you would be going home late and I wouldn't want you to put on more trouble by walking alone at night." Akagi replied "Thank you, sir but really it is not bother." Coach Anzai became more solemn and said, "I insist on it Akagi. Your sister and Kasumi are waiting on the gate for you to go home with them." So then he closed the door of his car and motioned for the driver to drive on. Akagi walked on and saw Kasumi and Haruko and they waved to him. Haruko insisted on sitting on front as she gets car sick at times. So Akagi and Kasumi ended up sitting together at the back. Kasumi looked at Akagi with intent eyes. Akagi blushed more furiously but this wasn't noticeable as they were in the dark. "Sempai, will you do anything tomorrow?" Akagi shook his head and said, "I don't do anything besides studying on weekends but I am free whole day tomorrow. Why?" Haruko replied. "She wants some help in her studies in History and I told her you are a good student and tutor for any academic subject. Right Kasumi?" Kasumi muttered, "Yes, I am not that good in History." Kasumi looked at Akagi more intensely now. "Will you help me Sempai? Akagi replied, "Yes, of course I will help you." Then Kasumi smiled. "Thank you, sir. What time will we start?" Akagi looked at her thoughtfully and replied. "You can go to our house any time you want." Then he looked away at her and thought about what Rukawa said. He then wanders his gaze on her and saw her staring at him and then he blushed. "Kasumi, will you be going out on a date with Rukawa?" Then Kasumi said, "Yes, well he asked me out and he was really a nice person so..." Akagi just kept quiet. When Haruko heard that she piped in. "Hey Kasumi can I go with you and Rukawa?" Kasumi replied and said, "I don't know Rukawa is the one treating me out for supper." With that Akagi had an idea. "What if Haruko and I go along with Rukawa and you then I can pay for your supper and my supper while Rukawa will pay for Haruko's supper and his supper then it would be like a group date. You have to know that Haruko have a crush on Rukawa." At this Kasumi laughed and Haruko replied. "Takenori!" At this Kasumi realized she would rather have Haruko as a friend even though she have a crush on Rukawa. "Well, let's do that! But I'll call Rukawa first about it." Then she whipped out her cellular phone and called Rukawa Kaede's house.  
  
As the phone rings, Rukawa woke up from his catnap, as he knows this might be Kasumi so he rose up from his sleep and ran towards the phone to get there before his brother. His brother shouted. "Hey! Kaede you don't usually like answering the phone. What's the big deal now? Your girlfriend calling?" Then his brother laughed and Rukawa planted his fist on his younger brother's head and said. "Get lost!" Then he lifted the receiver. Using his sexiest voice he said, "Hello?" Then Kasumi replied, "Good evening. May I please talk to Kaede?" Then Rukawa sat on the floor and said still using his sexiest voice, "Speaking here. Kasumi is that you?" "How did you know it was me Rukawa? Is my voice on the phone that similar in person?" Rukawa smiled absently to the empty space as his brother left him alone now. "Yes, well your voice is the same in person as on the phone." Kasumi looked at Akagi as they are nearing Kasumi's neighborhood. "Well, here goes Rukawa. Well, Sempai Akagi here and his sister Haruko, you know Haruko right?" "Well, yes I know who Haruko is." Rukawa is starting to get jealous as Kasumi was with the Gorilla. "Anyway they want to go on our date with us so it would be a group date. Well, Sempai said he would be paying for Haruko and his meal so they wouldn't be any trouble as they only want to enjoy with us." Rukawa was grinding his teeth in anger. "How could that Gorilla managed to take that idea out of his pea sized gorilla brain that only thinks about Basketball?" Rukawa became quiet as he thought this to himself. "Well, apparently he also thinks about pretty girls who is way out of his league." 


	5. Part 5

Then he spoke again and said. "Well, if it is okay with you Kasumi then it is okay with me." Rukawa was really blowing steam off his head, as he really hates the idea of going out to dinner with the Gorilla and his airhead of a sister who is only pretty without substance. Then after Kasumi hung up, she left Rukawa thinking about luring her away from the Akagi siblings for he really hates the idea of going out with those two. It is also known to him that Haruko have a crush on him, which only makes his interest in her dull, as she was only one of the crowd. She is very much unlike Kasumi who is really different than other girls. This he knows not only by her words but also by her actions. While at that Kasumi went home to take a quick shower and change of clothes then they rode the car towards the Akagi House.  
  
At 9:00 p.m. that night, Rukawa waits impatiently for Kasumi and her friends. He was actually dreading the Akagi siblings' presence in his first date with a girl. Then he saw three shadows walking towards him. He knows already that they were of Akagi, Haruko and Kasumi. He breathed deeply and sighed. Haruko rushed towards him and held him by arm and said. "Rukawa, are you okay now?" Rukawa just nodded her head as he saw Kasumi walking on pace with Akagi. Rukawa was really mad but he kept it inside him. "I am alright." He said to Haruko. Then as they came in Mc Donald's Fast Food they seated themselves. Haruko sat first and pulled Rukawa to sit beside her. Kasumi sat opposite Haruko and beside Akagi. Rukawa was looking at Akagi who was looking at Kasumi and then Akagi spoke and said. "I will take everyone's orders now. Rukawa you go with me." Rukawa also hated Akagi's acting like a captain still outside the Basketball Court and gym but decided to take his cool. Since Akagi at 17 years old got a 6'4 height, got a big body and strong physique it is not logical to get into a brawl with him. Besides Akagi is his senior and it is not right to fight with your elders. Haruko said she would eat a cheeseburger, an apple pie, French fries, chocolate sundae and a big glass of iced tea. Kasumi said she would just eat a plain burger and a glass of orange juice. Like Haruko his older brother also eats a lot but only double of Haruko's eating quantity. Rukawa found that he lacked in appetite to eat as he stared open mouthed at the Akagi siblings' gobble up the food in front of them. Kasumi really lived up to her lady like actions as she really moved with grace. When the Akagi siblings were already in their desserts Haruko shoved a mouthful of Chocolate Sundae on Rukawa's mouth while Akagi let Kasumi taste his Strawberry Sundae by spoon feeding her and then letting her bit on his Apple Pie. Rukawa almost got off his seat with anger. But he controlled himself. Kasumi smiled cheekily at everyone with her and Rukawa's heart soar because of her smile.  
  
Akagi then took off his seat and went to the men's room. Just a few seconds as he left Rukawa went to buy himself another cup of Coke. But as soon as he was on the counter a gang of mean looking guys went in the fast food and saw Haruko and Kasumi seated together and they thought that the two girls were alone as the table was already cleaned. Then one of the guys laid a hand on Kasumi's shoulder having Rukawa rushed towards them he then removed the hand laid on Kasumi's shoulder and said, "If you laid a hand on my friend. You are really going to regret it." Haruko was really in awe of Rukawa as he saw how Rukawa protected them. This only added to the fact that she is having a crush on him and this added to his points. Then the man who laid a hand on Kasumi's shoulder punched Rukawa on the stomach. Then Rukawa fought back but the other guys came after Rukawa then Akagi came he held each guy on his collar and pushed them aside. Seeing Akagi so big the gang immediately felt fear and ran away for their lives. Haruko hugged Rukawa and clung on him thanking him. Kasumi was shaking with fear that Akagi hugged her and Kasumi hugged him back clinging to him with gratitude. The manager thanked Akagi for driving away the gang as they were always causing trouble with their customers. 


	6. Part 6

Akagi just nodded his reply and continued on hugging Kasumi. Rukawa was really jealous because of that. Then after they left the fast foods chain. Haruko still is clinging on to Rukawa. Akagi was just walking along side Kasumi as they walked in the bright path of moonlight. "Sempai...I'll guess I'll come tomorrow to your house at around after lunch. Okay Sempai?" Akagi just nodded his head. Rukawa at that moment has set his mind to telling Kasumi about his feelings towards her as soon as he can get her to be alone with him.  
  
It was a very rainy Monday. Sakuragi was late for his classes again, well rather absent for three of his classes, which are History, Science and Mathematics. As it seems all third year teachers in Shohoku High School has decided to give a surprise exam, at that moment Kogure was really sweating hard as he doesn't know a lot of items on the exam. Akagi haven't got much problems with the exams as he studies a lot even without examinations which in Kogure's opinion shows that he is not only good in Basketball but on other things as well. Aouta on the other hand was really having a lot of problems, as like Kogure he hasn't studied. Rukawa was asleep again in his class and his teacher despite his anger at Rukawa's constant sleeping habit in his class decided to just ignore it. Haruko was asleep in her class as well as she has been thinking about Rukawa all night last night. Then her teacher caught her sleeping and pulled her ear to wake her up. Kasumi for the while was solving a math problem on the blackboard. Her teachers were definitely pleased with her performances in school. In Kasumi's History class, her teacher Takamiya Sensei praised Kasumi on her performances in History class oral recitations about Edo Period. "The only one whom I remember having that same ability to describe Edo Period is Akagi Takenori." Said Takamiya Sensei. "I asked help from him, Sensei. He helped me come on with this description by memory and lines but he made me describe it by my own words." This only got her more praised as being a good student and researcher. Sakuragi for the while was able to manage to go to his fourth class with a scolding from his teacher for being late again. Ayako who was in her second year was getting on along fine but was worried about their up coming practice game with Ryonan.  
  
During their lunch break Kasumi found Akagi walking towards the cafeteria while reading a book. Then she followed him and shouted, "Sempai! Sempai! Wait for me!" Akagi stopped reading his book and looked down at Kasumi and said, "What is it now, Kasumi?" Kasumi then nodded and said. "Sempai, well, my teacher praised me about my performance in class history today and I would be given a high grade this quarter because of that. I wanted to thank you for helping me. So, I think I would be treating you lunch today. So that we could eat together" Akagi bent a little so that they would meet eye to eye and said. "Yes, we may eat lunch together. No, for treating me lunch. You have seen how much I eat. I wouldn't have you treat me and besides, my parents gives us extra food allowance as Haruko and I eat a lot and even though we do eat more than other people, we always have extras, especially me who doesn't have anything to spend money on. Haruko for the while spends it on clothes and adornments. Besides, it is against my family's ethics for me to be treated out on anything by a girl. My father said a gentleman should be treating a girl not being treated to." He returned to his reading to let Kasumi think about that. "But Sempai, Ayako said you are the most stingy person she ever met. She said you never treated anyone out for lunch except for your family, well like Haruko. So I didn't tell her that you treated me out to lunch." These words sent Akagi blushing furiously. But he replied coolly. "Well, first I would be forcing you to work hard for the team as you write the team's progress reports and you are in charge of First Aid and immediate medical help. Next, is that you made my day when you sent Aouta off by telling him that you like Basketball the best. 


	7. Part 7

For Basketball is also my favorite sport. Another is that you are the most pretty and nice girl I ever met." Akagi blushed more and quickly walked out of Kasumi's sight. But Kasumi was persistent. She ran after Akagi and cried out, "Sempai, I really think you are the best Team Captain and Teacher in the world." Akagi just went out of the school premises to eat so that he could not yet face Kasumi as he knows that she probably figured out that he have a crush on her. But in fact he didn't know that Kasumi still haven't figured it out.  
  
After their classes Kogure was telling his bestfriend Akagi about how he suffered in their exams. Akagi just shrugged his shoulder. Aouta was then boasting that he would get he highest in the all-third year level exams (even though it is far from reality as he was suffering like Kogure too). He was just ignored. As Akagi and Kogure then started to walk towards the gym where Basketball practices were held. Then Akagi held his breath as he saw Kasumi talking with Ayako wearing a very sexy gym suit. "Well, not exactly sexy but it shows all her curves. She have the most perfect figure I ever have seen." Thought Akagi. Then Kasumi stood up and bowed down like Akagi does to Coach Anzai. "Sir, good afternoon." Akagi smiled and motioned to Kasumi to rise. Ayako tapped Kasumi on her back to tell her that she need not to bow to Sempai Akagi. Kasumi then smiled and said, "He is my mentor." Ayako just shrugged her shoulder and said, "Well, Akagi, you sure got you a fan. As for you Kasumi, Akagi is not a bad choice. He doesn't have any girlfriend. He is a great athlete and he is intelligent in academic subjects." Then Ayako found Akagi staring at her fiercely. "Well, Sempai that is just a joke. I know you don't have a sense of humor but that joke was intended for Kasumi." Akagi was still glaring at Ayako. So then Kogure told him to cool off and then dragged Ayako out of his sight as he might do something bad to her like swallowing her whole.  
  
Then Sakuragi came and he saw Kasumi's legs and he was staring at them with his face blushing and was drooling but then he saw Haruko so he corrected himself and scolded himself for being unfaithful to his beloved. Then Rukawa came. Haruko blushed and just uttered a soft, "Rukawa" But Rukawa didn't noticed Haruko as he saw Kasumi's outfit. He almost drooled but he caught himself and resumed his cool. Kogure started to notice Akagi's constant attention to Kasumi. But he regarded this as; "She probably is his idea of a perfect sister. As he thinks Haruko is a little bit too dull and only plays Basketball for the sake of glory and boys and not the real game as Kasumi loves Basketball." Kogure's reaction to Akagi's attention to Kasumi was because Akagi seemed to be too focus to even have a crush on a girl and he never ever had shown signs of infatuation. So now when Akagi is showing it now. Kogure couldn't believe his judgement. Mito, who is Sakuragi's best friend was shouting, "Sakuragi! You are really stupid! Why don't you follow the pace of other members?" Then that sent a glare from Sakuragi and even though he was practicing, Sakuragi went up the banisters of the gym and punched Mito Yohei on his head. Akagi then came up the banisters and dragged Sakuragi off and punched him on the head for getting out of the warm up practice. So they started the warm up session again and still Sakuragi can't keep up. This doesn't matter to Akagi as long as he is warming up. After the warm up they started their practice again. Sakuragi was then told to do basic trainings again. Then again for some reason, Akagi again punched a couple of first years on the head. Which resulted from a mistake on their parts. Which again Kasumi ordered them out of the practice. "Kasumi! They don't need it! We do this kind of training even though you weren't here before and they don't need it they are boys not girls! So they don't need the pampering from you or from anyone!" Then Kasumi stood up from the bench and said. "Akagi, they maybe boys but with the way you are treating them they may soon turn to be girls as you are hurting them physically and emotionally already. Don't you think your insults didn't hurt Sakuragi here...(then Sakuragi was acting like a dog and his tongue sticking out and had Kasumi patting his head) and not to mention the way you treat other members. You are a good Captain and a player but please don't hurt your teammates as they have feelings too, Akagi." 


	8. Part 8

Akagi walked towards her and shook her. "How will I be able to train my team members if you always interfere? This team needs discipline." Kogure walked towards Akagi and laid his hand on Akagi's shoulder and said. "Akagi she is just concern for the welfare of your members." Akagi growled at him and said to Kasumi. "You maybe the Team's Assistant Manager but I am the Team Captain. I want you to remember that Kasumi." At that the Team resumed their play off and Ayako looked at Kasumi and held her in her arms as Kasumi cried. Ayako soothed Kasumi. "He is really like that. You should be used to him." Akagi may have scolded Kasumi but inside he was really dreading it. All the team members were really quiet as they really have pitied Kasumi because at it appears this is the first time that she have been thoroughly scolded.  
  
As the other Team members, Ayako and Haruko (who was told by her parents that she couldn't stay late anymore for she was really slacking in her studies) went home. Kasumi and Akagi stayed on to write the report for the day. Akagi dictated it and Kasumi writes the report. "The practice level was the same as usual to make the players improve their playing abilities. Rukawa shows great improvements. Sakuragi is really working hard and have shown improvements. But the rest of the team is still in the same mode...(the he describes the team's practice make up)...By Akagi Takenori and Anzai Kasumi. Then Kasumi was really quiet as Akagi spoke to her. Then Akagi held Kasumi's face with his hands and had her face him. Kasumi was still quiet. "I'm sorry Kasumi. I really need to discipline the team and I know I can't do that any other way around." Akagi then dropped his hands from holding on Kasumi's face. Then Kasumi hugged him. "I'm sorry Sempai it was my fault. I shouldn't have interfered with your trainings." Akagi hugged Kasumi back and then after Kasumi rele0ased Akagi from the embrace Akagi kissed Kasumi on her forehead and said, "It's okay Seito. It is only natural for a student to make mistakes." Then Kasumi smiled at him and said. "Thank you Sensei!"  
  
Later that night, Akagi looked at his notebooks. He has always had the knack for studying even though they won't have a test. He always has studied more than any students he knows and does it with pleasure have. Then after looking after his finished work his thoughts wandered back to Kasumi. "I'm really sure I am going to have sweet dreams tonight." Ayako at that moment was busy shouting her lungs out over a Basketball game on TV. Sakuragi's mother was busy nagging at him for he is not doing his homework instead just loafs around. Rukawa at that moment was already sleeping and dreaming about Kasumi and calling her name out loud in his sleep. Haruko was already sleeping.  
It was Saturday morning. Rukawa was in the Basketball Court in the park practicing his moves. He likes Saturdays like this no school to bother and he can sleep anytime he wants. He remembered his conversation with Kasumi just yesterday. "Kasumi, I was wondering if you have plans on doing something this Saturday." Rukawa asked. Kasumi was just quiet as if thinking when Ayako entered the conversation. "She have 'hot' plans for this Saturday. So if you plan on having a date with her why don't you just have a date with her next week. But as for this Saturday give her a break." At that Ayako then went about ordering everyone to be swift in taking his shower. Kasumi was blushing and said. "I'm sorry Kaede. I really wished to go out with you if I don't have plans yet." As for now Kasumi realized that her likeness to Rukawa was just because he is handsome but then again Takenori is a better person by all means. Rukawa fought his urge to kiss her blushing face. But when Akagi called Kasumi for instructions Rukawa found himself admiring her. Then his thoughts went back to reality as the ball was directed and shot on the hoop. Ayako was really mad at their oven. Her mother forced her to learn how to bake cakes, as Ayako seemed to act too boyishly. So now Ayako is really rather mad at her mother for waking her up very early to eat an early breakfast and then forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do. 


	9. Part 9

Sakuragi was still asleep at that moment. Last night as Haruko cheered for Rukawa as Rukawa have shown his excellent skills in Basketball, Sakuragi was really mad at Rukawa.  
Akagi was asking advice from his father as to how to act properly on a date and as to what do give a girl on their first proper date. "Takenori, I know this is the first time you ever dated a girl. I also know that you are interested with this girl whoever she is. But I just want to know if you plan on having this girl as your girlfriend." Takenori blushed as his father, Yoshi things on bluntly. "Well, Oto-san, I am interested in her and I really feel this love for her even though I know that I don't even have the chance to take her attention. She only sees me as an older brother and nothing more. I also know that I am too young to feel this way but nevertheless father I love her so much." Yoshi looked at his only son. "You are 17 years old already. Do you know I fell in love with you mother when I was 13 years old and she was only 12 years old? Well of course as I told you. I really studied hard to graduate and to have enough means to support her and our family. I also know that you wouldn't love someone if she weren't exceptional in her personality. If you love her then tell her." Yoshi looked at his son with a light in his eyes that Takenori hasn't seen before. "But Oto-san, you don't understand. She maybe a kind and nice girl but she is also the most beautiful girl in the whole campus. She is also the granddaughter of our Basketball Coach. Almost every guy in the school seemed to have a crush on her."  
  
Yoshi looked at his son and said. "Does looks really matter to you? If she would not like you because of looks then she is not worth any love at all." Takenori replied. "Oto-san, looks doesn't matter to me for I didn't love her just because of her looks. In fact her being so beautiful serves as a threat to me for so many men have a crush on her. But I know I love her beyond her looks. I love her even beyond the love I gave myself. I also know that for as long as she is happy I would also be happy. I wouldn't care if she loves another man." Yoshi looked at his son with admiration shining in his eyes. "You truly love her then. For a man who can let go of what is the most precious thing to him really knows how to love. Show her that you love her. Then if you think the time is right and that she is ready for the truth then tell her how you feel for her. But as for the time being you should be her friend, be a lover, you should be everything that she needs from you. As from what you told me yesterday, she looks at you as a teacher and an older brother then maintain that part but show her another side of you. Find out what she's looking for in a man and then ask yourself if you have those qualities but if you don't have those qualities, never pretend that you have those qualities." Takenori was taking his father's words with seriousness as he really wants to win her heart or let Kasumi know that he loves her above his own life. Then Yoshi looked at his son again and said. "If I'm not mistaken. That girl's driver comes to our house in a brand new looking limousine and gets you home every night as you two writes reports on the team's progress, right? That is the same girl you brought to this house last week I was at work then so I haven't seen the girl. But your mother told me last night that your young friend is Haruko's age and looks like a fashion model and that her skin resembles to peaches as but only fairer. She told me you helped her with her studies even though knowing you; you never help anyone in their studies except your sister, Haruko. You don't help not even your cousins in their studies."  
  
Takenori blushed and just nodded. "Your mother was pleased with her as she told me that the young girl was the most well mannered young girl she ever met. Rather she told me she thinks that the young girl is your girlfriend but I told her that the girl couldn't be for you would tell me. Do you want me to tell your mother about that girl?" Akagi Takenori shook his head. "Please I want Kasumi to be my girlfriend before telling mom so if Kasumi couldn't be my girlfriend. I won't have mom going to school and talking Kasumi to be my girlfriend or even fighting with her for not being my girlfriend." Yoshi laughed and so did his son. 


	10. Part 10

For that moment Kasumi was cycling all over town just to exercise. Until she stops over at the park. She saw Kaede practicing shots in the Basketball court at the park. She called his name and said. "Rukawa! What are you doing here up so early?" Rukawa looked from where the voice came from and smiled. "Kasumi! How are you?" Rukawa walked towards Kasumi while dribbling the ball. "I'm fine Kaede. I have just been cycling all over town for exercise." Then Rukawa smiled and said. "I also have a bicycle. Let me just keep this ball in my bag then we can cycle all over town too." Kasumi looked at Rukawa who was obviously sweating hard and said. "You better towel yourself too. Are you sure you don't have to practice anymore?" Rukawa then got a towel out of his bag after putting his ball in. "I always leave before anyone else goes here to practice." Then Rukawa rode on his bike and said. "Come on now. Let's go." Kasumi smiled at Rukawa.  
  
At that moment Ayako was shouting like crazy in their kitchen. "I hate to cook! I hate to bake! What am I doing this for?" The cake she baked was burnt to crisp. Sakuragi for the while was brushing his teeth in their house and was thinking about Haruko as he looked at his image in the mirror. Haruko just woke up and saw his father and his older brother talking and laughing, she just went to the kitchen and got herself some snacks. Kogure was already cleaning their house as he has finished eating his breakfast. Mito for that time was wrestling with his younger brother. Coach Anzai was for that time having coffee and eating his breakfast, Kasumi have finished her breakfast early and asked permission to go out the house to go cycling. Yasuda was in their house and cooking breakfast for his family.  
"Kasumi...tell me...Do you have a crush on Captain Akagi?" Rukawa asked while they were cycling on a bike trail. Kasumi laughed and deep inside wanting to admit that she is in love with Takenori but just decided to lie and said. "He is just an older brother to me. He also has been teaching me about history and has been helping me in writing Basketball reports. But I don't have a crush on him." Rukawa laughed and said. "I see. So he looks at you at the same way?" Kasumi looked at him and her thoughts racing trying to find an answer from Takenori but she ended up saying what she thinks, so she said. "Of course...he treats me just like he treats Haruko. Kogure told me once that I am Akagi's ideal sister as Haruko isn't exactly what Akagi expects from a sister. You know to be interested in Basketball and on other things he enjoys on a deeper outlook other than looking at handsome boys and becoming popular." Rukawa smiled and asked. "How would you react to someone who would tell you that he have a crush on you then?" Kasumi then looked at Rukawa and decided to lie again for there were a lot of guys who have told her that they were in love with her and said. "I haven't been in that situation before so I don't know how to react to that. But then again that would depend on who would tell me that." Rukawa then said. "What if I tell you that I have a crush on you and I'm head over heels in love with you? Then Kasumi looked at her wristwatch and said. "My, would you look at the time. It's already 10:00 am. I need to be going home so I can prepare to go. Bye...I have to go now" So Kasumi left her companion and started to go home, leaving Rukawa to his thoughts. "I wonder what she really plans on doing today? Why didn't she notice it when I told her I love her?" Rukawa asked himself wonderingly.  
  
Akagi pressed the doorbell button on the Anzai house while holding a bouquet of roses and said. "Kasumi-chan, it's me Akagi Takenori." Then a stocky old man who is wearing a three-piece suit opened the door. "Please come in Mr. Akagi. Mistress Kasumi would be down any minute by now." Akagi was lead to a big room which appears to be a living quarters. "Please be seated Mr. Akagi." Then the man motioned to a couch to allow Akagi to be seated. "Ms. Kasumi would be coming down any minute from now so make yourself comfortable." 


	11. Part 11

Then the butler ringed a bell and a servant came hurrying. "What drink would you want Mr. Akagi? Liquor? Juice?" Akagi just shook his head and said. "No, please thank you. There is no need for that. I would just wait for Kasumi to come here." So the butler gave Akagi some reading materials which mostly are Basketball and Sports Magazines. Akagi then leafed through the magazines and waited patiently for Kasumi. After about half an hour later Kasumi called Akagi. "Sempai!" Akagi looked up and saw Kasumi wearing leg-hugging jeans and a skin-tight sleeveless blouse that shows Kasumi's every curve and figure. "She have the most perfect figure I have ever seen." Akagi thought to himself. Akagi rose up and stacked the magazines and said. "Shall we now get going?" Akagi rose up and got the bouquet of roses he laid on the coffee table and gave it to Kasumi. "Why, thank you Sempai!" Kasumi beamed with delight. "Where is Coach Anzai?" Asked Akagi as he looked at Kasumi. "He's gone fishing. He does that every Saturday." Kasumi then got out a flower vase and placed the flowers in the vase. Then Akagi nodded and led Kasumi out of the house.  
  
Then Akagi held Kasumi's hand and Kasumi found heat creeping on her face and she realized that she was blushing. The she glanced at Akagi's face and found that his face is sort of blushing too. "So, Sempai...What do you plan for us to do today? Akagi then looked at Kasumi with his face still flushed. "We can go around town. Walk a little. Go to the local fair. Go and ride some fair rides. Then after we ride the roller coaster we can eat lunch and then ride again until we puke." At that Kasumi and Akagi got over their shyness and laughed hard. "Well really...we can do anything you want to do for now and enjoy myself. You can also forget calling me Sempai for now." Akagi said who just swallowed his shyness for enough time just to say his feelings. "Don't you want me to call you Sempai?" Kasumi asked looking at Akagi while they were walking. "It's not that Kasumi but I am only a man and I have my own weaknesses too so I won't be that responsible if I get carried away. Calling me Sempai would not remove those weaknesses but would make me take advantage of you. Besides you are only allowed to call me Sempai inside the school and not during our date, okay?" Kasumi then wrinkled her nose and said. "But Ayako calls you Sempai everywhere...You allow her to...Why not me?" Akagi then smiled and said. "It's just different with Ayako. One day you will know why...but as for now let us just enjoy our date and stop loafing about that topic."  
  
Once they were inside the fair Kasumi's eyes became animated. Akagi still held her hand. "Wow! This is the first time in years that I ever have been inside a fair! Thank you Takenori!" With that Kasumi kissed Akagi's cheek and Akagi just smiled with his face becoming more flushed. Then Kasumi pulled Akagi towards a shooting gallery. "That prize panda is really cute I'll shoot the target to get it!" Kasumi said as she was looking at Akagi. Akagi then pulled up some bills in his wallet but Kasumi stopped him and said. "No Takenori. Let me have this my way." So even though Akagi doesn't want their date to be like this but he just allowed Kasumi. But after around seven times of throwing small balls through small hoops Kasumi sighed and gave up and found herself a bench to sit on. "I'm good in real Basketball considerably but why can't I get those balls through small hoops?" She pouted. Then Akagi just shook his head and said. "I'll just get something for you. You wait here ok?" Kasumi nodded still feeling bad about the stuffed panda. Then Akagi came back carrying the stuff panda. "I shot the hoop for you." Kasumi smiled and hugged him and said. "Thank you Takenori!" Then they walked towards the boating rows. Akagi looked at Kasumi and said. "I want to ride and row a rowboat." Akagi then whipped up some bills and so did Kasumi. "We share the expense Takenori." Said Kasumi and so Akagi just allowed her even though he still feels that he should not allow her to share the expenses as he wants this date and because he is a guy and she's a girl. What she's doing was destroying his ethics but he just allowed it for he really wants her to enjoy his company. 


	12. Part 12

Then as Akagi rowed and Kasumi was looking at the views around they passed an older couple. The guy said. "The Lovers' Cove is just nearby try going there. The place is really dark and romantic as my girlfriend here says. Try rowing over there so your girlfriend and you can enjoy it." Akagi blushed and said. "Thank you." He then leaned towards Kasumi and asked. "Do you want to go to the Lovers' Cove even though we're not yet lovers?" Kasumi just smiled at Akagi for she thought that he just got carried away and said. "Okay. That's cool."  
  
As they neared the Lovers' Cove. Kasumi looked at Akagi and asked. "Takenori, can I ask you a personal question?" Akagi muttered. "Yes." "Why haven't you ever had any girlfriend?" Akagi looked at Kasumi doubtfully and said. "I want to look for the one I will love all my life. Another thing is I am busy right now with Basketball and my studies. Whoever she would be, that girl whom I will love, she will be the only one in my heart. She would also have to wait for me as I am planning on becoming successful with my studies and work. So I can provide to her and our future family." Kasumi then looked at him and asked. "Have you found her yet?" But then they have entered the Lovers' Cove it was already dark that Kasumi wasn't able to see Akagi's expression. "Yes, I think I have found her. But the only thing is how will I ever win her heart. One of the most handsome and popular guys in school is in love with her or so I think. She doesn't see me in the light other than an older brother." Kasumi then leaned forward and patted his shoulder and said. "Takenori, whoever would be stupid enough not to fall in love with you is just that, plain stupid. So fight for your love. Looks and popularity doesn't matter. Tell her you love her." Akagi then gave a forced laugh. "That is not that easy Kasumi. It is not easy at all." Then Akagi stopped rowing and the boat got steady. "Tell me who told you that I haven't had a girlfriend yet?" Kasumi then said. "It's Kogure. Well I was asking him why there weren't any girl taking care of you so he told me." Akagi then laughed again and asked. "Have you ever had any boyfriend, Kasumi?" Kasumi then said. "No, I never had any boyfriend." Then Akagi asked a question again. "Why is that? You are beautiful, kind, nice, and intelligent. Are the boys in your province all blind?" Kasumi laughed and said. "Well, there are some who got interested in me but I never gave them a chance for I never was in love with any of them. I don't know why. But I never felt love at all either brother-like or intimately. I look at them as friends only." Akagi's voice got serious and asked. "Then you haven't been kissed?" Kasumi then said. "Yes, I haven't been kissed." "Do you want to try to be kissed?" Kasumi then blushed but said. "Yes, of course. I don't know how it feels. Have you ever kissed someone before Takenori?" Akagi then shook even though Kasumi can't see him that clearly. "No." Kasumi then said. "I want to know how it feels like to be kissed. Will you kiss me Takenori?" Akagi then asked. "Are you sure about that?" ''Yes, Takenori. I'm sure that I am sure about this."  
  
Then Takenori turned his head towards Kasumi and held her face to face him and then lightly kissed her soft lips. Then after that Akagi removed his hold of Kasumi and then Kasumi said. "Well I've read about French kissed and I was wondering if we can try that." Akagi laughed and said. "Yes, well I've read about French kisses too and yes we can try that." Akagi then held Kasumi and then kissed her deeply. He held he body closer to his molding Kasumi into his flesh, feeling her warmth and essence around him. "Am I really doing this or am I dreaming?" He asked himself Kasumi pressed herself closer to Akagi by holding closer and then the kissed stop. "Thank you Takenori..." Kasumi said breathlessly." Akagi then realized that they kissed only to try on how it feels. So he just didn't say a word and started rowing. "We should now eat, Kasumi." Akagi then said after they were nearing the end of the man made lake. Kasumi was disappointed. "He seemed to be miffed and a little bit turned off by me. Maybe it was wrong to try kissing on with him. He is so much like an older brother. Why did I do that?" Kasumi said to herself. 


	13. Part 13

After Akagi went home he saw his father who was in his study room and was working. His father asked him how his date went and Akagi just left the room and went to his own room and locked it.  
  
Ever since that day, Akagi hasn't spoke directly to Kasumi yet no one in the team seemed to notice. Their practice match with Ryonan have shown the progress of their team and its players but Ryonan won off with a one point advantage (87-86) for Ryonan's Sendoh Akira got the final two points for its team resulting to Ryonan's victory. Ouzumi Jun has challenged Akagi by two things. He told Akagi that by Inter High Ryonan would still defeat Shohoku. Sakuragi felt bad about being defeated so Akagi consoled Sakuragi by telling him that he played a good game. The next is when Anzai Kasumi shook hands with Ouzumi Jun for their victory. Ouzumi asked Kasumi if she would consider switching schools, becoming their team's Assistant Manager and becoming his girlfriend. At that Akagi was positively blowing off steam from his head. Then Rukawa overheard the conversation and dragged Kasumi to safety as Ayako describes it. The coaches apparently didn't hear the conversation and so didn't comment on it. But the rest of the Teams heard the conversation and that earned Ouzumi nudges smiles and winks. "Do you have a boyfriend Kasumi?" Asked Ouzumi playfully with the whole team overhearing it. Kasumi looked at Ouzumi and said jokingly. "Well, I already have one but he doesn't know it." This sent the teams to laughter specially Ayako who was laughing the hardest. Then Ouzumi spoke again. "Now that you mention it darling I now know that you and I have a relationship." That sent another laughter from the teams.  
  
At that Akagi almost punched Ouzumi's face as he was already dying with jealousy. Then Ayako spoke. "I don't know, Ouzumi. Kasumi is really picky when it comes to guys. That's why she doesn't have any boyfriends." Ouzumi looked at Kasumi and said. "Well, you could always try me. Will you be doing anything this Saturday?" Kasumi shook her head. "No, I won't." Ouzumi then looked at her more deeply and asked. "Can you go out on a date with me?" Rukawa was quiet but was praying that Kasumi would refuse. Kasumi just smiled and said. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. All I know is that you are Ryonan's Team Captain and your family name is Ouzumi. But other than that I don't know you." Ouzumi smiled at her and said. "Then go out on a date with me. Dating is getting to know each other. I'll see you at the park near your school, 12:00 p.m. ok? I'll treat you to lunch." Ouzumi then said. "I'll wait for you, Kasumi. I trust it would be only two of us?" Kasumi nodded and said. "Yes. I promise." Akagi looked fiercely at Ouzumi and looked uncertainly at Kasumi. Kasumi ignored his stare. Ouzumi then spoke again and asked about Kasumi's phone number. Then Kasumi gave her phone number to him. "Anyway I know that your name is Kasumi as I heard your teammates call you. But what is your family's name?" Kasumi smiled. "As I told you. I also know you don't know me too. My name is Anzai Kasumi. I'm Coach Anzai's granddaughter." Ouzumi nodded and kissed Kasumi's hand and said. "I'm Ouzumi Jun." Rukawa frowned at Ouzumi but didn't bother to just talk it through with Kasumi as he has a lot of time to talk it with Kasumi over the phone. Then he looked fiercely at Sendoh whom Sakuragi was shaking hands with. Sakuragi was squeezing Sendoh's hand. Akagi then motioned Kogure to pull Kasumi off. Kogure then pulled Kasumi away from Ouzumi and said. "Come on, bunny. We're going to leave now." Coach Anzai just smiled at Kasumi knowingly as Kasumi stared back at him helplessly. Akagi for the while was so determined to work hard on Shohoku becoming the division champion so that they could face Ryonan again and defeat Ouzumi  
That night Kasumi stared into empty space after studying her lessons, she was in her room but Coach Anzai peeked in. "Kasumi, child, do you have something to tell me?" 


	14. Part 14

Coach Anzai sat down on a chair and looked at his only granddaughter. "Grandfather, I think I'm in love with someone. But the problem is I can't tell him for he might back out as when I started showing him I love him. He backed off." Coach Anzai nodded and said. "Is it Akagi?" Kasumi nodded and cried. "I know he don't love me back. He treats me like a little girl. We go home and ride in silence every night and it's unbearable for me." Coach Anzai stood up and put his hand on Kasumi's back then removed it again. "What did you do to him that you think made him back off?" Kasumi stood up and opened the window of her room. "We were out on a date then. Well we were on this rowboat and we got into this Lover's Cove and I asked him why he never had a girlfriend and then he told me that he is looking for her still. Then he asked me why I never had a boyfriend and I told him that I have the same reasons as he does. He asked me if I have been kissed. I told him that I haven't been kissed. Then I asked him if he has kissed a girl or has been kissed by a girl on his lips he said he hasn't been. So I told him I want to know how it feels to be kissed so he kissed me lightly on my lips at first then I asked him if we can do a French kiss and we French kissed. Then after that I thank him for kissing me. Then suddenly he became so cold towards me after that incident." Coach Anzai then looked at her thoughtfully and asked. "If you were a guy and you are in love with a girl? Then she asked you to kiss her and you kissed her then she thanks you for giving her a new experience. What would you feel?" Kasumi then smiled at her grandfather and asked. "Do you think?" Coach Anzai then said. "Asked him what he feels. He'll tell you himself. But don't tell your grandmother what I told you, she would freak out once she got to know that I am allowing you to have a boyfriend." Then Coach Anzai gave Kasumi a slip of paper. Then he said. "Tell Akagi that you two won't be riding on a car every night anymore but I want to ask him to take you home every night as I want you to lead a normal life like any other normal student does. As I know you were treated like a little princess in L. A. but I won't allow that here as I want to raise a well-rounded young adult. Call him okay?" Then he left Kasumi to her thoughts and closed the door of Kasumi's room. When Kasumi opened it. She saw Akagi's phone number.  
  
Akagi Takenori looked out on his window and stared at the sky as he was already finished studying. Then his father, Yoshi, came in his room. He looked at his son. Then Takenori in turn looked at his father. "Dad…She doesn't love me. She had used me to gain experience in kissing." Then Yoshi looked sympathetically at his son but said fiercely. "Then she is not worth it. Stop thinking about her for she is not worth even your thoughts." Then the phone rang. Since Yoshi was holding the cordless piece he answered it. "Hello, Akagi residence. Who is this speaking and whom do you want to talk to?" Kasumi then shyly answered. "Hello, sir, Good evening. This is Anzai Kasumi. I'm Takenori's team's assistant manager. I know it's pretty late but I really need to talk to Takenori. Is he available?" Yoshi raised his eyebrow and said. "Anzai Kasumi? Hold on a second, I'll see if he is already sleeping. Then he covered the mouthpiece of the phone and asked his son. "Do you want to talk to her?" Takenori ran towards his father and grabbed the phone. Yoshi frowned. Takenori then said. "Hello, Kasumi-chan? Is that you?" Kasumi started to cry and apparently Takenori heard her. "Kasumi, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Then Kasumi started. "I'm sorry whatever it is I did that caused you to dislike me, sensei. I'm really sorry. I was so bothered because you don't want to talk to me anymore and if you do talk to me, you are so polite to the point that you are rigid and so distant to me these days." Akagi looked even sadder because of Kasumi's words that his father Yoshi just watched him and frowned but didn't leave the room and just waited till Takenori would explain the matter to him. "Don't cry please, Kasumi. I can't bear it if you cry. I forgive you. Please just don't cry anymore. I don't like it when you cry." 


	15. Part 15

Kasumi still haven't finished crying and asked. "Takenori, do you really look at me as your sister like Kogure said?" Takenori blushed at the other end and couldn't find his words. After a few moments of silence he then replied and said. "No. I can never look at you like a sister. You are much more to me." Then Kasumi asked again. "Exactly, what do you feel for me, Takenori?" Takenori could have cried out with joy at Kasumi's calling him by his first name as she usually calls him Sempai or Sensei. But he remained quiet as he was judging himself if he should tell Kasumi that he loves her or not. Then he realized he have to come out with it in the open. "I love you, Kasumi. I thought you already know, but apparently you don't. I love you more than life itself, Kasumi." Takenori's father looked at him with surprise on his face. Then Kasumi started to stop crying. "I love you too, Takenori, and I thought you just look at me like a sister so…I felt so sad." Takenori smiled like a guy who won the lottery and then looked at his father. "Kasumi, I would want us to talk about this thing early tomorrow. Why don't you go at the park on around 7:00 a.m. tomorrow so we could talk more about this? Would that be all right with you? See I really think these things shouldn't be delayed and well should be talked about in person. Would that be a bother to you?" Kasumi then said. "No. It won't be a bother, Takenori." Takenori then said. "After we hang up this phone. I'm going to dream about you as I do every night." Kasumi blushed and said. "It's the same here with me." Then as Akagi was starting to say good bye and that he loves Kasumi, Kasumi said. "Oh, Takenori, wait…" So Takenori paused and waited as Kasumi started to say what Coach Anzai told her. "Grandfather said that we should just walk home every night for he wants me to be like any other normal student." Takenori smiled once more. "I would like that better, Kasumi, I can now at least have you on my own for sometime so we can talk things through the day. Is it ok for you if I go now, my father is expecting me to do something?" Kasumi then murmured. "Of course it's okay with me. I was the one here who called very late at night." Takenori just smiled. "No. It wasn't a bother. I love you, Kasumi." Then Kasumi smiled and said. "I love you too, Takenori."  
  
Then after Akagi turned off the phone he smiled at his father and said. "She does love me. I was wrong when I said she just used me to let her feel how it is to be kissed." Yoshi then just smiled at his son and replied. "Then why didn't she not told you at the first chance she got?" Takenori then smiled some more. "She first wanted to know how I feel about her. Imagine she thought I look at her a sister before I kissed her. Then when I stopped relating to her after I kissed her she got so worried but just had the courage to talk to me just awhile ago." Yoshi smiled and patted his son's shoulder. "I told her I love her so much and she told me that she loves me too." Yoshi's face became serious and quiet and said. "I want you to be happy so follow this rule son as for now. I don't know if she really loves you so test her. Don't let yourself into her holds so easily until you are sure that she loves you." Takenori looked at his father surprisingly. He raised his eyebrow to ask him but his father cut him off. "I remember you told me once that your Coach is her grandfather and guardian. Then have her tell Coach Anzai that you are her boyfriend. Then let her do it in front of you and some other people like your friend, Kogure. Then bring her to our house one of these nights when our whole family is here for dinner and have you announce that she is your girlfriend. If she does that she really loves you." Takenori then asked. "But father I thought you said you and mom would be pleased if I found a girlfriend but then why do I need to test her?" Than Yoshi looked at his son again. "I just want you to be sure if she really loves you…" Then Takenori said. "But there are a lot of other guys whom I know are really in love with her. One of them is Rukawa Kaede, next is Ouzumi Jun and then she already have some guys in school who keeps following stares at her wherever she goes." 


	16. Part 16

But Yoshi said. "Admit it or not. But you are an easy target for a girl who just wants to have fun. For you are very much like her as you also haven't got much experience on intimate things that, guys and girls do to each other."  
  
The next day Akagi waits patiently at the gate of the school with his father's last words imprinted on his mind. "Ask her immediately if you two are now boyfriend-girlfriend and if she tells you that you are already boyfriend-girlfriend then have her do the tasks I told you. When Kasumi came walking and said. "Good morning, Takenori." Akagi couldn't help himself and kissed Kasumi on her lips while holding her in his arms. Then he released her and saw Kasumi's face blushing. "I don't feel as if she is into this thing for she just wants to get kisses." Akagi thought to himself. "Kasumi. I just want to know. Since you told me that you love me. Does that means I'm already your boyfriend?" Kasumi nodded with her face still blushing. Akagi then said. "Don't you think it is only right for your grandfather to know about this?" Kasumi nodded. "He knows that I love you and he has suggested me to ask how you feel about me. But he still doesn't know what is the outcome of that so I would tell him about this later at the gym and I want you to come along with me in telling him, ok?" Akagi nodded surprised with her actions and said. "I also want my family to know that your are my girlfriend. So would you come to our house tonight for an informal dinner with my family?" Kasumi nodded and said. "Yes, I will."  
  
Akagi was too dumbstruck to speak. Then Kasumi pulled away from him. "So what do you want to talk about?" Akagi then got to his senses and said. "Well, I just want to know, why of all people would you choose to love me? I'm not good looking at all. Take Rukawa for that instant. He is totally in love with you as I can see but you don't even notice him." Kasumi then replied. "I told you before, looks and popularity is not important with me. I told you that there were guys who said that they love me even before I met you and they certainly don't lack the looks or popularity in school but I haven't felt any love for any of them. With you it started out as a brotherly love but then I realize that I really love you. I love you with no logical reason at all." Akagi then drew her nearer and said. "I loved you for having the courage to stand up to me like no one else does. I love you because of no logical reason at all." Then Akagi saw some students coming to school so he drew away from Kasumi and said. "Kasumi, I am going to a café to eat breakfast. Would you care to join me?" Kasumi then said. "I also haven't eaten breakfast." They then ate breakfast.  
The bell for the first class rang. Students were hurrying to get to their classrooms. Takenori and Kasumi were already in their classrooms thinking about each other. Sakuragi was looking at the classroom wall clock and waiting impatiently for the dismissal of classes so that he and Haruko can go and buy a new pair of shoes. Rukawa was in his classroom sleeping through class. Ayako was in their classroom waiting patiently for their teacher to come. Kogure for the while was staring at Takenori for his unusual dreamy look for their teacher hasn't yet arrived. Haruko was in her classroom looking at their teacher with boredom in her eyes. Then after a few more hours as Kogure waited impatiently to be able to ask Akagi why he looked so dreamy that morning, a look that vanished after their teacher has arrived, as he was so keen on studying. "So Takenori, what's new with you?" Kogure said as Takenori prepared to arrange his things to go to the gym for their daily practices. Takenori then smiled. "Kogure, I really can't believe my luck. She is in love with me and right now I am her boyfriend!" Kogure looked puzzled but didn't say anything. "I mean Anzai Kasumi. She loves me too as I love her." Kogure still looked puzzled. "But I thought you look at her as sister?" Takenori shook his head. "No, I'm in love with her."  
After class as they pursued the practice in the gym, Takenori impatiently awaited the arrival of two people, Coach Anzai Mitsuyoshi and Miyagi Ryota. He then walked towards Ayako and Kasumi who were watching the practice like predators watching over their prey as they watch the practice like they wouldn't dare blink and miss anything. 


	17. Part 17

His heart swelled with love at seeing Kasumi's face as she smiled at him. Ayako then looked at him and said. "Sempai?" Akagi then asked. "Do you think he's coming?" Ayako then looked puzzled. "Who is coming?" Akagi then removed his stare at Ayako and looked at Kasumi as Kasumi returned her stare to the practice. "You know very who I am talking about Ayako…Miyagi Ryota." Ayako looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Then suddenly an old man opened the door of the gym. It was Coach Anzai. Then Kasumi cried out. "Grandfather, it's so nice to see you." Coach Anzai didn't say anything to his granddaughter but motioned to Akagi to come near him. "Akagi, Kasumi. I want to talk to you two alone outside…now." Akagi looked uncomfortable. "Kogure, what do you think Coach Anzai would tell those two? Is something wrong with the report?" Asked Ayako. Then Kogure whispered to Ayako. "Do you know that Kasumi is Akagi's girlfriend?" Then Ayako said. "No, she haven't told me. Do you think Coach Anzai would be angry at them for that?" Kogure shrugged his shoulder and said. "I'm not really sure about that Ayako. We'll just find out."  
  
Coach Anzai led Akagi and Kasumi to the side of the gym and said. "So now you two are boyfriend-girlfriend?" Akagi nodded and so did Kasumi. "See I told you, Kasumi, Akagi also cares for you, you know you should pay me a hundred bucks for that suggestion I made to you to call him." Akagi smiled at Kasumi who was blushing. "I already told your grandmother and she said it is normal for a teenager. I didn't expect that reaction from her actually as I thought she would be strict with her only granddaughter." Continued Coach Anzai. "Grandfather?" Asked Kasumi. "I won't be home early tonight as I'm going to eat in the Akagi Residence. Would that be okay?" Coach Anzai nodded. "As I told you, I won't be giving you any curfews as I trust you." Then Coach Anzai fixed his stare at Akagi and said. "I also trust you, Akagi. So take care of Kasumi." Then Coach Anzai led the two teenagers inside the gym.  
  
After they entered the gym, Ayako and Kogure crowded and started a hushed conversation, as the team was resting on the bleachers and having a water break, with Akagi and Kasumi. "What happened? Did Coach Anzai reprimand you for being boyfriend-girlfriend?" Kogure asked. Kasumi shook her head. "Why didn't you told me, Kasumi? I thought we are bestfriend?" Asked Ayako looking downright hurt. Kasumi blushed and said. "I'm sorry but I was so anxious for waiting for grandfather that I forgot to tell you." Ayako didn't say anything but just hug Kasumi and Kogure patted Akagi's back. "I forgive you, Kasumi but this time no secrets ok?" Kasumi smiled and nodded.  
During the practice, Sakuragi noticed Akagi's enthusiasm in the practice and his often smiling at himself during the practice. "Has Gori got out of his wits or something?" Sakuragi asked his teammate but Akagi overheard and punched his head and started to look darkly at him. Rukawa then passed by Sakuragi and muttered. "Idiot!" Then Sakuragi's face got so red with anger that it almost looked the same color as his head. Rukawa didn't notice him as he passed Kasumi who was laughing again with Ayako and then he stopped and smiled at her and she smiled back. "That was a nice shot you made star rookie!" Said Kasumi and Rukawa beamed.  
  
After writing the reports, Takenori, Haruko and Kasumi started for Akagi's house. Takenori smiled while he remembered the conversation he had with his father a while ago over the phone before they started to go to his house as was planned. "Dad, she already told her grandparents about us." Yoshi was speechless but then decided to talk. "That's good. By the way I already hinted something to your mom. Will you be coming over our house to eat supper here as planned?" Takenori then answered. "Thanks, dad, yes. That's why I called we would be coming over there just about now were gonna go. Bye for now." 


	18. Part 18

Then Yoshi placed the receiver down and looked at his wife. "Yes, they're coming…"  
Rukawa heard the conversation between Kogure and Ayako well enough even though it was meant as a whisper. "Do you know that Kasumi is Akagi's girlfriend?" These words from Kogure rippled through Rukawa's head for so many times that it was near deafening. He was now in his bedroom and lying down on his bed as his house is nearby the school. He then looked up the ceiling. "Kasumi, why did you chose him over me? I love you so much so why did you have to do it? I love you…Kasumi…"  
  
At the Akagi Residence, Kasumi was seated beside Takenori at the family table as she continued to blush and wasn't able to eat well. "Don't be shy, dear. Eat well, consider this your house as you are our son's girlfriend." Said Mrs. Akagi encouragingly at Kasumi. Kasumi smiled back and just got a few pieces of food. The table was filled with food as the Akagi family especially Mr. Akagi and his children, Takenori and Haruko are big eaters. Kasumi looked at them with a big smile on her face remembering her own family.  
Rukawa couldn't even eat his food. He has been thinking about Kasumi and Gorilla. "Beauty and the Gorilla." Said Sakuragi earlier. Rukawa didn't even bother to say something rude to Sakuragi but just became very quiet and went almost to the verge of crying. He went home early, just after the practice. Kogure was in cloud nine seeing his bestfriend so happy. Could this be the end?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
If what you will say is bad its okay  
I need reviews, first time in Anime Fan Fiction  
I usually write original fictions but of course not all are posted here 


End file.
